So I'll watch your life in pictures
by shego219
Summary: A drabble collection with no discernible theme besides exploring mutant bonding and possibly an AU or four.  Pairings subject to change per chapter but expect Charles/Erik, Alex/Hank/Raven, Angel/Darwin, and Sean, um, being Sean.  Rating may rise later.


**So I'll watch your life in pictures (like I used to watch you sleep)**

**Summary**: A drabble collection with no discernible theme besides exploring mutant bonding and possibly an AU or two. Rating may rise later.

**Pairings**: Subject to change per chapter but expect Charles/Erik, Alex/Hank/Raven, Angel/Darwin, and Sean, um, being Sean.

**A/N**: Do you like drabbles? I like drabbles. They're excellent writing exercises. Since I've been stealing prompts from LiveJournal, I will provide kink meme links whenever applicable.

-For those of you wondering why the characters representing this story are Charles/Sean (no, not like that. Get your minds out of the gutter), I was working on two separate drabble collections (SEAN'S CORNER and a series of crossovers and fusions that predominantly featured Charles) when I came to my senses and just decided to mix the two.

-Yes the title is from a Taylor Swift song. I happen to find her music adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Jumping is always necessary<strong>

**A/N**: Originally done as an errant comment fill at (remove the spaces) 1stclass-kink. / 4418. html? thread=6094658#t6094658 with proofreading blunders by yours truly (they're fixed here, I swear!). Set during the training montage in "First Class."

Hank walked past the door to Alex's bunker then stopped to consider what he had just seen. Retracing his steps, the young scientist wandered into the metal-lined room.

In the middle of the high-ceilinged basement, Alex and Sean were jumping on a trampoline, arguing over whether the fabric part was called a "trampoline bed" or a "bounce mat." The equipment was smaller than an average outdoor trampoline, Hank noted, yet a good deal larger than a mini-trampoline. While there was room for the two teenagers to move about, adding a third person to the party would pose numerous safety hazards.

"What is this?" Hank asked sharply, his voice carrying across the bunker.

"What does it look like, Einstein?" Alex responded before launching into a front hand-spring.

"Hank, look at the trampoline!" Sean crowed. "Alex tricked Charles into buying one when he got our sweat suits, said he'd never been on one before," he explained before arcing into a back flip. Hank winced as his foot slipped the landing, causing the Sean to land on the exposed metal frame. Alex burst out laughing at his friend's clumsiness.

Hank crossed his arms, frowning. "We have a week to train for a possibly nuclear attack, and you're bouncing on a trampoline in the basement?"

Alex and Sean both stopped jumping to stare at him, then turned to stare at each other. "Yes," Alex finally answered, turning back to Hank. "Yes we are."

"And technically this _is_ training," Sean argued, jumping back a few feet. Alex walked forward to the edge of the trampoline to tower over Hank, mirroring his stance with folded arms.

Hank sighed. "In proper training, jumping should only be done when absolutely necessary. Now I realize that during the most recent war, the US Flight School implemented trampolines to train pilots and navigators to help them focus on varying spatial orientation, but since the two of you will be merely passengers on our planned flight –"

"Wrong," interjected Sean, who resumed bouncing in place. "Jumping is always necessary."

"Necessary for what?" Hank inquired.

"Equilibrium," Sean answered from mid-cartwheel. "Here, take my place and let Alex double-bounce you!"

"Kinky," Alex quipped before turning back to Hank with a smirk. "Aw, is someone jealous?"

Realizing he'd been staring, Hank shook his head and snorted. "Please, this is so unfathomably juvenile. I mean, who in their right mind would –"

Raven sprinted into the room, rushing past Hank to the edge of the boys' trampoline. "Is it my turn yet?" she panted.


End file.
